A Guy's Perspective about Love
by four-eyes in here
Summary: Curious how a guy really feels when they're in love? Of course not all guys show their feelings. They hide it very well. But Natsume will show you how he acts.


**A Guy's Perspective about Love**

Gakuen Alice Fanfiction

* * *

><p><em>Guys just hide <em>_it better than girls do._

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Natsume. He has a mean and cold attitude. Therefore, almost everyone is afraid of him. He's a genius also but frequently skips. The teacher's can't do anything about it since no matter how much he skip, he still gets the number 1 spot during exams.<p>

He is also very good-looking. He has those fierce crimson eyes. He has a muscular built. He is tall enough for his age, 17. He also has this raven hair. Everything just about him is perfect.

However, Natsume isn't perfect. He's just a normal teenager. Even when it comes to love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boys do feel butterflies too. It's just that we hide it better than girls do.<br>**_

Natsume was walking with his friends along the Academy's campus. As usual, girls swoon over him. He's used to it. It was always like that wherever he goes. May it be when he's out or at school. He can't help being popular.

But then, he heard a very familiar voice. Probably the only girl. Except Imai, that doesn't swoon over him. Her name is Sakura Mikan. The moment he heard her melodic laugh, his heartbeat beats very hard. His stomach churned. Something was tickling his stomach. He was very nervous but very happy.

"Natsume!" greeted by the bubbly Mikan.

He didn't look at her as if he was anticipating this scene. He just looked at her coldly just as he does with others. But he was very happy.

"You're like that again! Oh yeah! Can you help me with Math?" That means I'm going to be alone with her!

"Whatever, stupid."

"Thanks!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boys also wait out for you girls to go online. We wait patiently. We just say that we are busy doing something when you catch us online to save our "manly pride".<strong>_

Since it is Friday night, Natsume waited for Mikan to be online. It was like that ever since. He knows Mikan go online every Friday. But he occasionally catches her online sometimes. He just clicks her name in his chat box and just leave it like that. He just can't say hi first so he waits for her to say hi.

He just stares at her name for some time. Then he'll ready himself when he sees her typing something.

_Mikan Sakura: Natsumeeeee! Why are still online?  
><em>

_Natsume Hyuuga: What? And there's no rule that I can't stay late at night.  
><em>

_Mikan Sakura: Haha. That is so you! Btw, will you accompany me tomorrow at -name of place-?_

_Natsume Hyuuga: Why? Why don't you ask Imai?_

_Mikan Sakura: I'm going to buy something for my Dad but I don't know what a guy likes. But she's busy. Nonoko-chan and the others are also busy. You're the only one I know who isn't busy during weekends._

_Natsume Hyuuga: K._

_Mikan Sakura: Then I'll go to your house at 10AM! See you!_

_Mikan Sakura signed out._

_"Then my waiting for her to be online is worth it."_ Natsume smiled. The he found himself readying his clothes for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guys are also wishing that they are with you 247, thinking about that special girl 24/7. Guys just don't want you realizing that coz girls tend to get scared and shun away if you see your guy so "into you".**_

Natsume was very happy that he was able to spend the day with Mikan. It was like a date but it is not a date. They were able to find a gift.

The next day, Natsume can't stop thinking about it. He will catch himself smiling because of the memory. It was the first time that Mikan asked for him to accompany her. He keeps recalling yesterday's event. He wishes that it'll happen again someday. He doesn't want anyone to see this side of him. Mikan might get afraid of him and call him a creep. But he likes her!

Even before he went to sleep, he gave a another minute to think about Mikan. Even in his sleep, he dreams of Mikan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>We smile at random times to when we think of the special girl. You might not know it but your text sometimes evoke a smile on our lips. Boys miss girls all the time. We might not admit it, but we do.<strong>_

Natsume was looking at his phone every second. Everytime a message was received, he will immediately open it but he will be disappointed when he sees that it was not from Mikan. He will set it down. He's a lazy texter. He will only text people that is special to him.

_1 message received._

He quickly opened it then almost jump out of happiness when he saw that it came from Mikan.

_Natsume! Thanks for teaching me Math. Thanks to you I got a high score. ^0^ Oh! As a thank you, I'll treat you anywhere you want. But I can't treat you a lot. I can't spend too much money. :*_

_"There's a :*!" _Natsume thought.

He quickly types his reply_**.**_

_Np. _

Erase. Not good enough. This is so short.

_I don't mind. _

Erase. It was still short. Mikan might thought that he doesn't have the time to text anyone.

_I actually don't mind. You can treat me anywhere. Oh even if you got a high score, I still got a perfect score. :P_

Send!

Natsume was nervous if he sent a good reply. He sure hope that he did.

But it was a good reply. They were able to text each other 'till morning. _**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And we may pretend that we don't listen, but we do. We just want to hear your voice more. We even think about the small things you say.<strong>_

Natsume was 'sleeping' during their free time. They always have this since their teacher is always 'absent'. Mikan sits in front of him so he can hear her voice everytime. Even if you were far away from where she sits, you can still hear her voice.

It seems that Mikan was talking about a show that moved her heart. It was called 1 litre of tears. 

"_She's easily move. I wonder what it it all about. Might as well take a look tonight._"

Mikan keeps talking about anything. She even talked about how happy her Dad was because of her gift. It was all thanks to someone. She didn't mentioned the name much to Natsume's dismay.

But Natsume was really happy just hearing her voice._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: <strong>Do guys agree with this? Of course the story is pure fiction. :D Please review. **  
><strong>Credits goes to Tachibana-sensei. Also to thisbananaboy for the information about a guy's view.  
><em>


End file.
